Deadly Music
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Ralph Sariego | Writer = Lionel E. Siegel Conner Everts | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Tom Connors III | Production = 47452 | Original = 18 February 1978 | Prev = Sanctuary Earth | Next = Which One Is Jaime? | Related = }} An enemy scientist invents a device that attracts sharks underwater, and Jaime becomes the intended victim. Summary Jaime is brought into a diving team tasked with deploying a submarine detection system. An old flame, Jed Kimball is an officer on ship, and their personal history and professional positions mix awkwardly. Unbeknownst to her, one of her diving partners, Ritter, is in the employ of one Anton Dasovic, who is conspiring to steal the OSI's sub detection system. Dasovic also has a scientist, Henry Klempt working for him. Klempt has isolated a sound, the "Deadly Music", that drives sharks to attack the source. Dasovic gets Klempt to rig a transmitter that can be attached to a divers wetsuit. When the conspirators learn that Jamie is with the OSI, she becomes the prime target. Ritter attaches transmitters to the wetsuits of Jaime and Chet Marsden, the other diver. When they go to deploy the sub detectors, the sharks attack. Jaime fends them off, but Marsden is injured and they retreat to the submersible. Oscar orders them to abort, but Jaime insists they go back to install the critical third transmitter. Ritter is understandably game, so they go ahead anyway. As they suit up, Jaime discovers the transmitters on her and Chet's wetsuits, and shows them to Marsden, keeping Ritter in the dark. Back in the water, while Ritter sets up the final sub detector transmitter, Jaime swims behind and places the shark attracting transmitter on Ritter. When Jaime confronts Ritter and he realizes the sharks now are chasing him, he reveals everything. Jaime then saves him, tying up a shark with a metal bar. With the adventure over, Jaime and Jed try to make plans - if they can have the same conversation at the same time. Quotes Klempt: Well, you certainly arrived quickly. Dasovic: I would have sprouted wings if I had to. ---- Oscar: Here's the setup. Somebody is trying to prevent us from testing our new submarine detector device. One of the divers quit this morning because of so-called 'accidents,' and the other two are about to. Jaime, you're going to be diving in several hundred feet of water. You're going to have to be checked out on your safety techniques. We've got to get those devices planted and checked—it's very important to us. And besides, if you, a beautiful, frail young woman is ready to go down there after what's happened, I'm counting on the men's macho to keep them from backing out. Jaime: I thought... uh... chauvanism was a thing of the past. ---- Chet: There's only one little problem... she doesn't look much like a diver to me. Oscar: Well, just because she's prettier than you guys, don't be misled. She's had a lot of diving experience. Ritter: Aw, cut it out, willya? I'll bet she wouldn't know the difference between a PTC and a DDC. Jaime: A PTC is a Personal Transport Capsule. A DDC is a Depth Decompression Chamber. Anything else? Chet: What kind of diving have you done? Jaime: Well, not much saturation diving, but I scuba dive at 300 feet. ---- Jaime: If anything funky happens down there... Jed: What? ---- Jed: You're sure you're okay? Jaime: Yeah, I'm okay... I'm just a little scared. Jed: Now you're scared. Jaime: I can afford to be scared now - I've got the whole Navy here to protect me. Jed: Well, not the whole Navy, but the most important part. Jaime: A very important part. Jed, do you really think that those beepers made the... made those sharks attack? Jed: I'm off this weekend. Jaime: I mean, I know that the OSI's gonna test 'em, but I... I can't imagine them being that reliable. That... that's incredible. Jed: You'll love San Diego. Mission Bay is just as beautiful as the Chesapeake. Of course, we don't have Annapolis. Jaime: I'm still gonna hafta go down next week and set up those sub detectors. Jed: Oh... there's Tijuana... Rosarita... Ensanada... you'll love it. Jaime: You know what I'd love? I would love it if we could both talk about the same thing at the same time. Jed: Oh, yeah. Jaime: Okay? Jed: Yeah. Jaime: Alright. Jed: Alright. Now... Jaime & Jed: ... about this weekend. (they laugh) Trivia Gaffes *Jaime Sommers, Chet Marsden and Ritter are supposed to be diving at 250 feet, which is fairly deep, and yet there is still daylight coming through the water during filming, so obviously, they're really not down that deep. *Once again, we are presented with the "magic camera" - scenes shot from a static camera, and yet are presented at many different angles and depths. *Jaime, Marsden and Ritter are able to communicate verbally underwater, as if to suggest that they're using some type of two radio system. In fact, it's mentioned in the plot, and you can even see the "earphones" the divers are using to hear what others are saying. The only problem is that to use such a system, one has to use a full face mask, as military and commercial divers would use. But all shots of the divers, underwater and otherwise, show them using conventional sport diving style scuba regulators. These have to be inserted into the mouth for use, which in turn renders verbally communication impossible. *When the divers are aboard the transport carrier, both before and after the first dive, Jaime's wetsuit hood is tucked in under the collar of her wetsuit jacket, but isn't in other shots. In both scenes, it keeps jumping back and forth from shot to shot. For instance, when Ritter asks her to check his gear, after he plants the homing device on her tank, the first shot the hood is untucked, but the next shot, after she turns around, it's tucked in. The same thing happens later, when she spots the homing device on Marsden's tank, just before the second dive. *Marsden's wetsuit jacket has wrists zippers underwater, but not inside the transport carrier. *The arrangement of buoyance weights on Jaime's weight belt is different in the transport carrier than it is underwater.\ *The shots of Jaime and Marsden swimming away from the sharks and of Jaime swimming at bionic speed (for instance when she's racing to Marsden after the shark bites through his air hose) are quite obviously sped up. 317